Spellpower
Spellpower is the mage's critical secondary attribute, and is equal to 10 less than the caster's magic attribute (with a minimum of zero). It affects the effectiveness of all spells and shapeshifting forms of the mage. Spellpower is not calculated for rogues or warriors (with some exceptions), but their skills use a similar system, e.g. many rogue abilities are affected by cunning-10. Mechanics Mages benefit from spellpower directly and indirectly: spellpower increases the magnitude and duration of spells and also helps overcome the mental or physical resistance of those affected. As a rule of thumb, most spells increase impact by about three to six points for every ten points of spellpower, although some follow a different formula. There are also a few spells unaffected by it. Staff Damage Staff damage is directly influenced by spellpower. The highest possible damage in Origins (not Awakening) for The Warden is 195, not using any exploits. Damage = BaseDamage + Spellpower * 0.22 * StaffFocusAdjustment * DamageBonus StaffFocusAdjustment *1.0 without Staff Focus *1.33 with Staff Focus DamageBonus *Fire: 1.2 *Ice: 1.15 *Electricity: 1.1 *Nature: 1.15 *Physical: 1.0 Common Formulas * Formulas only determine a spell's raw potential; they do not take into account mitigating factors on the target or enhancing factors on the caster. ** Mitigating factors include: damage types, resistances, magical shields, game difficulty, relative ranks. ** Enhancing factors include caster level and spellpower's ability to overcome resistances. * Although the formula values will appear rounded on the character screen the game engine does not round these values in its calculations. Resistance Checks * Mental and Physical Resistance Checks are of the form: SuccessProbability = 100 - Max(Resistance - SpellPower, 0) * If spellpower is higher than resistance, the check will always be successful. * Monsters have an adjustment to their base resistance based on rank and difficulty setting (up to 30 for a Boss). Boosting Spellpower Spellpower can also be enhanced above its base through the use of spells or wearing items. The maximum possible spellpower for The Warden in Origins (not Awakening) is 200.762, not using any exploits. Skill/Spell Boosts * Spell boosts: two spells increase power by a fixed amount which itself is based on spellpower. They can stack with each other and the spellpower gained from one will further boost the second: ** Spell Wisp adds 5 + 0.05*Spellpower points ** Spell Might adds 10 + 0.1*Spellpower points; twice that of Wisp * Ability boosts: Arcane Mastery adds 5 to spellpower; the same impact as increasing the magic attribute by 5 * Shale aura boost: with Stone Aura tree maxed out, the aura grants a bonus of +10 to spellpower. * Plot spell boost: Vessel of the Spirit, plot spell exclusive to Wynne, grants +(20+(caster's level*2)) spellpower bonus in its Aneirin's Token-enhanced form. Example Mage with spellpower=100 casting Heal * Base healing: 80 = (100 + 100) *0.4 * Add Spell Wisp: 84 = (100 + 100 + 10) *0.4, ← Wisp adds 10 = 5 + 100 *0.05 * Add Spell Might: 88 = (100 + 100 + 20) *0.4, ← Might adds 20 = 10 + 100 *0.1 * Add both: 92.4 = (100 + 100 + 31) *0.4 ← Spell Might adds 21 = 10 + (100+10) *0.1 ← Wisp adds 10 = 5 + 100 *0.05 Item Boosts A number of items also enhance spellpower, notably a variety of staves, amulets, and rings. See also * Toolset Wiki on Spellpower (archived) Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Origins spells Category:Game mechanics